Genius
by Jenn11
Summary: "If dysfunction is a function, I must be some kind of genius." Genius. Seth may be the Architect, but when it comes to mind games, Dean is the genius. To bad Seth forgot that...


A/N: This plot bunny attacked me last night and demanded to be written. Hope you like it. For this, at MITB Dean won the Contract match and Bray Wyatt won the WWE World Title, while Harper and Rowan won the Tag Team Titles. This takes places a few months in the future. With those Titles the Wyatt Family has more power than The Authority wants them to, but none of the usual plans have worked to get the Title away from the Wyatt Family. So Triple H resorts to desperate measures… He has no choice but to play his wild card, Dean Ambrose.

I wish they'd use 'Genius' as Dean's entrance music…. ;-)

GENIUS

"If dysfunction is a function, I must be some kind of genius." ~ Genius – Pitchshifter

GENIUS

Hearing the expected knock at his office door, Hunter called out, "Come in."

Dean walked in and took a seat facing his boss.

"I have a problem, that you can help me solve. I'm open to discussing what you want in return for that help," Hunter began the meeting.

"Bray Wyatt. None of your usual games have worked, and you want me to cash in my Contract to take that Title from him."

"Yes," Hunter admitted.

"Bray's giving you problems. Given our history... I'd be more likely to side with him than help you take him down."

"Then why haven't you?"

"You know why, Cerebral Assassin. The thing I want most, he can't give me, but you can," Dean responded. His smile was almost as benign as that of a hunting tiger.

"Seth Rollins."

"Next Monday, Seth and I in an Iron Man match. I keep Roman out of it, and you and your boys stay out of it. No interference... from anyone. Just Seth and I in a straight up fair fight. Settle this once and for all. After that, I will cash in this Contract when and where you tell me to. I'll solve your Wyatt problem."

"The next Monday Bray will have a match. I'll have some guys keep his boys backstage so they don't interfere. After the match, Kane, Randy, maybe a couple others will attack Bray. Leave him unconscious in the ring. You cash in, and become Champion. But if you don't hold up your end..."

"I will. But I have two conditions. Let's not pretend you're actually going to let me keep the Title more than a week or two. I don't care. That's fine. But it doesn't go to Seth. I'm not giving the Title up to him."

Hunter nodded. "His... disappointing performance at Money in the Back put him far down the list for a Title shot. At least for the World WWE Title."

"And you don't pit me against Roman. I'm not going to war with my brother for you. This shouldn't be hard, since as much as you might want to see us fighting, I doubt you want me to stay Champion or him to become the next Champion."

"You're right. As amusing as it might be to see if this would tear you two apart for good, I don't want you to stay Champion or him to become Champion. You have a deal. I'll announce the Iron Man match in a few minutes."

They fell silent, and their eyes locked. As Dean was about to stand, Hunter spoke. "You've known this was coming..."

"Ever since I saw Bray holding those belts," Dean admitted, that dangerous smile back in full force.

MONDAY NIGHT

Seth was in the ring as Monday Night RAW opened. He'd only been speaking for a moment about how he was going to end Dean once and for all, when the main screen lit up to show Dean.

"Seth... Just shut up for a minute and listen."

"What? You're going to threaten me?"

"No, I'm going to warn you. You're probably thinking Randy, Kane, and maybe even Triple H himself are going to show up and help you... But they aren't. You're on your own tonight."

"I don't need their help to deal with you," Seth said. "But what makes you so sure they won't show up?"

"You've forgotten something, Seth... You aren't the only one who can make a deal with the Devil."

"You're delusional, Dean. Hunter would never make a deal with a lunatic like you!"

"Oh, but he did... And this isn't the first time he's tried it. You think you're his plan B? That you're the first and only one he came to when he needed a traitor? You're more like plan D.

That Saturday before Payback when I went out for a while. I was meeting Triple H. Everyone, including him, thought I'd be the easiest to convince to betray The Shield, so he came to me first. He wanted me to betray you guys at Payback. I refused that time. But this time... I didn't.

And that Monday after Dave quit and Roman went to catering? He wasn't at catering. Hunter had lost the Evolution's muscle, and wanted to take ours. But Roman had enough honor to refuse the deal... To bad you didn't...

But go ahead. Run back stage and ask him if he's going to let anyone else out here tonight to help you... He's not. See you soon."

The screen went dark.

Roman hurried away from the viewing area to be alone before he let the controlled smirk become a full out happy smile. He had been in catering that Monday night, and Dean knew it. Just as he knew Dean had simply been out clearing his head on Saturday. But from the look on Seth's face he didn't know that - wasn't sure of that.

Sure, Seth wouldn't completely believe Dean. But he also wouldn't completely believe Hunter's claims of innocence. Dean had planted the seeds of doubt, and they would grow. Dean would make sure of that. Yes, Dean could have said those things weeks ago, but it wouldn't have worked nearly as well, since now there was something Hunter couldn't honestly deny. Dean had waited until he could do the most damage. Until there was at least some chance of his lies being believed.

Oh yes, Dean was crazy... like a fox. There was always method to Dean's madness. Sure, Seth was The Architect and had done much of the in-ring fighting strategy. But Dean had always been the best at the mind games The Shield had used. And that hadn't changed. After all, he'd not only gotten into the Contract match, he'd made Seth beg Hunter to put him in the match. And now Dean didn't just have a regular match against Seth, he had an Iron Man match - giving him a full hour to beat up on Seth. And he had the promise of no interference.

A short time later Roman was approached by Renee and a camera man. "Roman... Can we get your thoughts on the match later? You were close to both of them for a long time, and have fought with them in so many matches. Who do you think is going to win?"

"Renee... All other things being equal, I'd say that cross-fit junkie Seth. But all other things aren't equal. It's not just about the moves, or the physical abuse and endurance. It's also about will. About hunger. About how badly you want the win, and why. In this match, especially the why. Seth is fighting to prove himself to Triple H, and keep his reputation. Dean... Dean is fighting for revenge. For honor. To make Seth feel some of the pain we felt when our brother betrayed us. My money's on Dean."

"There's supposed to be no interference... Are you..." Renee let it trail off.

"I'm not going to interfere. Dean deserves this. He's earned it."

"Do you know what deal Dean made with Triple H? Are you worried he's also betrayed you?"

"I know what the deal is. Dean was honest with me about it, and he isn't betraying me. We may not be fighting together any more, but we're still friends. Still brothers. He isn't going to betray me, and I'm not going to betray him. Believe that."

"Thank you," Renee said. With a nod to her, Roman walked away.

The match was brutal. Dean got the first pin using Dirty Deeds. Seth managed to get the second. Dean got the next one. In the final moments Dean used a curb stomp for his third pin.

"Oh! That is just adding insult to injury to use Seth's own finishing move against him!" Michael Cole said.

"I love it!" Jerry said.

"And there's the bell! The match is over!" called JBL.

The referee held up Dean's hand as the official announcement was made. "And the winner is... DEAN AMBROSE!"

"Any thoughts on what the deal Dean made was?" Jerry asked.

"It's none of our business. We just got a great match out of it! What else matters?" JBL said.

"I'm betting it has something to do with that Money in the Bank contract Dean holds," Michael responded.

"I don't think I'd want to be Bray Wyatt right now..." Jerry replied. "Nothing else Triple H has tried has worked... Maybe he's playing his wild card... Dean Ambrose..."

In the viewing area Roman saw that Dean was barely able to walk, and made his way to the gorilla position. "I'm going out to get Dean, but do NOT play my music, or SOF. Keep playing Dean's. This is his moment."

The tech nodded, and Roman went out. Dean was stumbling up the ramp. Several long strides and Roman was beside him, wrapping an arm around him. "I got ya, Dean. You did great. I got ya. Let's get you to the trainers."

"Stop," Dean said, once they were on the stage itself. Roman did, aware he was now supporting most of Dean's weight. They turned to face the crowd. Dean extended a fist. Roman also extended his, and the crowd went crazy. Still in the ring, and struggling to stand, Seth saw them. The friends held the position for a long moment before disappearing back stage, Seth's eyes still on them.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked.

"Better than I have since Payback," Dean responded.


End file.
